Clint's Doctor
by pikachumomma
Summary: No one likes visiting Medical, except for Clint. Is it the sexy new doctor? Natasha was going to find out for sure.
1. Chapter 1

Clint Barton aka Hawkeye was in love and voluntarily made his way to MedBay any chance he had. Natasha had been concerned at first when her partner would up and leave after a few scratches during training to go get checked out but their latest mission in Mongolia she changed her mind. Clint had kept fighting and running even though his shoulder had been dislocated and had a gash bleeding down his leg. However once they were able to make it back to base any tiredness and aches that she knew Clint had to be feeling seemed to disappear as he raced to Medical, as fast as he could anyway what with a bleeding leg and all. Seeing a prime opportunity to follow her partner, Natasha kept to the shadows so she could see what exactly was going on with Clint.

Clint was vibrating with happiness as he limped his way over to what has been deemed 'his bed'. It was four months ago when he was forced to go to his annual check-up where everything was normally cold, sterile and rough hands. Shivering Clint sat fidgeting on the bed in the hospital gown when the curtain moved allowing the doctor in. Clint's breath caught at the wild black hair, intense jade eyes, and a mouth that looked sinful, not to mention the broad shoulders that were accentuated by the white lab coat.

"Barton? Agent Barton?" Oh god, the voice caused a shiver to race down Clint's back, "I'm Doctor Potter, I'll be your new physician."

Clint could only swallow and nod. Ever since then Clint would find some way to make it back to Doctor Potter's office, even if it was a small paper cut. The best thing was that Doctor Potter never laughed at him, he would just smile at Clint and fix it up whether it was just putting a Band-Aid over it or making the pain go away with the touch of his hand while making small talk with Clint about his day. However he never understood why even for a simple cut he had to wear those exposing gowns. Clint later found out (snooping in top-secret files) that Doctor Potter was magical and was literally healing the hurt with the touch of his hand. After that Clint took to spying on the good Doctor through the vent in his spare time. He watched as Doctor Potter treated other wounds without his healing touch unless it was serious and a blossom of warmth spread throughout Clint's body knowing that Harry only healed all **his** minor wounds with the healing touch. Unless Doctor Potter was only doing it so Clint would get out of hair faster. That sudden warmth disappeared.

"Agent Barton please come down from the rafters," Clint was jarred from despair at Doctor Potter's voice directed at him.

Astonished Clint dropped gracefully from the vent.

"Agent Barton," Doctor Potter began.

"I can explain!" Clint rushed out forgetting that he couldn't really explain his stalkerish motives.

Doctor Potter merely raised his eyebrow, "So you hiding in my vents to watch me wasn't what you were doing?"

"Well you see, I wanted to see if you well heal others the way you..um heal me," Clint trailed off.

"Don't worry, Agent Barton you're special," Doctor Potter wink before walking out the door, "By the way, the names Harry, Clint. And your butt is quite cute."

Clint stared after the good doctor as a blush spread across his face realizing why he had to wear those gowns continuously while others got to stay in their clothes.

However, currently Clint was nervous as this was the first time he actually had a serious wound.

"Clint, a pleasant surprise, I've missed my favorite agent. What the hell did you do?" Clint flinched slightly, he has never heard Harry raise his voice before and felt guilty that he made Harry break his calm and collected mask. Don't get him wrong, Clint wanted to see the calm and gentle mask obliterated but only in pleasure.

Looking up at Harry's face, Clint could see the worry and anxiousness in those jade eyes and his guilt increased. He didn't want to worry his doctor.

"The op went south quite quickly," Clint said by way of explanation steadily watching Harry waiting for the disappointment to enter those jade eyes. Clint was surprised though when instead of disappoint but affection showed through.

Harry lifted a hand and cradled the side of Clint's face while his other hand hovered the gash on Clint's leg his hand glowed briefly and the numb pain that Clint had been force to the back of his mind vanished.

Clint stared into Harry's eyes as Harry healed his shoulder as well make sure all bruising and swelling was gone. Still staring into his eyes was surprised when Harry spoke, "Come in for minor cuts and bruises anytime, but try not to get hurt so badly next time I don't like seeing you in serious pain."

Clint smiled warmly, his heart beating faster, "No promises Harry. However if you want to keep an eye on me, maybe we can go to dinner?"

"Sure, let me go change," Harry smiled and left with a wink.

Natasha emerged from her shadowed spot and stood next to Clint with a smirk and waited a moment before singing, "Clint and Harry sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Clint slapped a hand over Natasha's mouth, "Not a another word."


	2. Stark meets the Doctor

Clint was focusing in and out, slightly wobbling, but still hitting his targets with accuracy. He felt nauseous up on the roof-top that Iron-Man had deposited him on; however he was still able to call out warnings and directions from his vantage point to the rest of the Avengers.

"Cap't, three drones coming your way, uughf," Clint called out till he felt something trying to upchuck.

"Legolas? You alright?" Stark's annoying voice came over the ear piece. Of course he would freaking notice, the damn man was to observant.

"I'll be fine," Clint ground out taking deep breaths trying to fight it, "four coming up behind you."

It continued for another thirty minutes before Hulk smashed the last of the drones and Clint threw up on the roof not able to contain it anymore.

"Birdie you alright?" Stark questioned once more and Clint answered honestly this time.

"No genius, I'm not uhgf," Clint was able to say before more chunks began spewing and his body shivering.

"Hold your arrows, I'm coming to get you," Stark replied and Clint could hear the thrusters in the background.

"Ironman, let Widow take-" Captain America started but Stark interrupted, "If our favorite archer is in dire need he needs to be taken care of."

Clint smiled before heaving again. He doesn't remember the trip back to their floating base, however he does remember the warm calloused hands of Doctor Harry Potter, his boyfriend and his soothing voice as he forces something just as vile down his throat and helps him with a glass a water before resting back on the bed. He's dimly aware of voices as he floats through consciousness.

"…happened?" Harry's soothing voice but far away. Clint frowns wanting his doctor closer.

"…blew chunks and dry heaved…" Stark's annoying voice was closer then far away. Stark better not be next to his doctor, otherwise Clint might have to shoot the genius.

"Sleep my hawk," was the last thing Clint remembered as a warm wash cloth gently swiped at his face.

When Clint woke next, it was to a gentle touch on his forehead with fingers brushing his hair. Smiling at the warm feeling of being cared for Clint opened his eyes to meet those of his boyfriend.

"Hey," Harry greeted him, "How you feeling?"

"M'better now that I'm with you," Clint replied with a sleepy, happy smile feeling overjoyed at the smile he got in returned.

"Do you know what caused you to be sick?" Harry asked as he checked Clint's vitals before bringing a glass of water to his lips.

"Not sure, I just remember feeling sick during the attack," Clint paused to take a sip of water and smiled sheepishly, "at least I'm not injured badly."

Harry chuckled and softly stroked Clint's face, "No you're not. However you did give me quite a fright as Ironman came bursting into my office with a pale and trembling you."

"M'Sorry," Clint replied leaning into the touch.

"Looks like you're staying with me till you make a full recovery and maybe even after so I can keep a closer eye on you," Harry said fondly running his fingers through Clint's short hair.

Clint merely chuckled till the words sunk, eyes opening wide, "Did you? Wait? Really?"

"You're mine now little hawk. Now I'll be back with some pajamas, get some more rest," Harry placed a loving kiss on his forehead and cheek before he exited out the side door.

Clint smiled and closed his eyes basking in the warmth and joy he was experiencing at being wanted and cared for when he heard Stark's voice again.

"So Doctor is your first name Flecainide?"

"No why?" His Harry sounded annoyed.

"Because I think you just made my heart skip a beat," Stark replied as the two made their way back into the room.

"Are you sure your arc-reactor wasn't malfunctioning?" Harry quipped setting the clothes on Clint's bed brushing his leg gently before retreating. _That's my Harry_, Clint thought proudly.

"Ouch Doctor Potter, that hurt. You should come kiss it better," Stark flirtingly joked and Clint's kept his eyes closed but his fingers twitched want to notch an arrow and let it fly.

"No thank you IronDud. I have a special Hawk that gets my kisses, now excuse me, I have work to do," Harry replied briskly making Clint's heart soar with happiness.

"Sheesh, no need to be grumpy," Stark snarked taking a seat next to Clint's bed.

Clint opened his eyes and pinned Stark with a menacing glare, "My doctor, keep your dirty hands away."

"He's everyone's doctor Legolas," Stark replied curiosity showing in his eyes, "I just might show up for my physical for once."

"No. He's MY doctor. He kisses me only," Clint ground out. He hated the knowing look in Stark's eyes.

Stark grinned a shark-tooth smile and left the room. Never noticed the feral grinning doctor listening through the open door way to his office.

A week later…

Clint was once again in the rafters as it was time for Stark's appointment to get his physical done and didn't trust the playboy at all.

He watched as Stark had his back turned to the door and began undressing, making Clint's blood boil. The door opened and Stark called out cockily, "Right on time Doctor, I like that in my medical team."

"That's good to know, except I am nurse," a thick Swedish voice sounded in the group before a large woman who had bigger muscles than the Hulk walked into the room, "Now bend over and touch your toes."

Clint had to stifle his laughter as he slowly back up and dropped into Harry's office collapsing in laughter at Stark's horrified expression, missing when his Doctor walked into the room until strong arms wrapped around him.

Stiffening for a moment before relaxing, Clint smiled and melted into his Doctor's arms.

"He should have listened," Harry murmured as he nuzzled Clint's neck.

Clint laughed, relishing his Harry's devious mind and warm body. A shiver raced down his spine though when he felt a nip to ear and a husky voice whisper, "Bend over and touch your toes little Hawk, it's time for your checkup."

**AN – Let it be known I try to be accommodating! People wanted more so here's another chapter! Thank you for all of your reviews and favorites! You all rock!**


	3. Hulk becomes friends with the couple

Clint was twirling around on a really, really comfortable office chair in his boyfriend's office waiting for said boyfriend to arrive for their lunch date. Spinning faster and faster Clint's mind wandered through the past couple of months of dating and living with his boyfriend. He wasn't used to the fact of someone curled around him protectively as if he was something precious and worth protecting. He also wasn't used to someone appreciating his obsessive neatness and cleanliness. Clint hated having something out of place and having dirty plates sitting when there was a dishwasher available and ready to go, however his boyfriend was neat and tidy enough that it didn't tick Clint off but he still left his teacup on the side tables or his socks in the bathroom. His medical and potion journals while in the correct place were thrown there haphazardly and Clint had to straighten them, however his boyfriend would notice and smile appreciatively and give Clint a small 'thank you' kiss and promise to do better. Clint noticed his boyfriend would do better for week but ultimately fall back to his old habits, he didn't mind since it was one of his quirks but loved his boyfriend for even trying to help.

Smiling happily at the reminiscing Clint stretched out and folded his hands over his belly content to wait. It was a few minutes later when he heard his boyfriend.

"…potion is meant for cursed transformation into a wolf however I don't see why we couldn't try a small dosage and see if works with your transformation into the Hulk and make alterations as we go."

Clint spun to face the door while quirking an eyebrow. His Doctor was talking to Banner? It shouldn't surprise him seeing as they are both doctors.

"And this…potion would help keep my mind?"

Clint snickered at the skeptical tone of the scientist. It hard for Clint to get used to the miracles of magic that was for healing, he had only seen a little bit of what Asgardian magic could do in terms of destruction.

"In theory yes, as I said before it was created to help werewolves."

Clint watched as the two of them walked into the office and the warm fuzzy feeling in his chest appeared as his boyfriend looked right at him and smiled making his way to Clint. Leaning over Clint with his hands on the armrests of the chair his boyfriend gave him possessive kiss before saying hello.

"Hello my hawk, how was your day?"

"Mmm, good, better though now that you are here," Clint replied contentedly and smiling up at his boyfriend.

"You sweet talker you," his boyfriend teased nipping at Clint's lips.

"Uh, Doctor Potter, I don't want to disturb you, so I'll catch you a little later today?" Banner spoke hesitantly.

Harry didn't answer but looked at Clint with a question in his eyes and Clint looked at Banner looking shy and dejected.

"Banner why don't you join us for lunch?" Clint spoke feeling proud at the look he received from Harry.

"Are you sure?"

Clint smiled and nodded before getting up, "Are you two ready for pizza?"

Harry laugh and tossed his white lab coat onto the chair Clint just vacated and wrapped an arm around Clint's shoulder while Banner smiled.

It was during lunch that Clint felt empathy for the poor scientist, he looked uncomfortable at first and was finally relaxing and could see the appreciation in his eyes as Harry conversed with him with several topics including that wolf's fang potion thing. Clint figured Banner wasn't used to people treating him normally and not holding back what they say to him. Treating him like an equal. Clint understood to a degree what Banner was feeling as he went most his life with people looking down on him and was still amazed at how Harry treated him.

Clint didn't say much during the lunch content to let the two doctors talk since Harry never once removed his hand from his shoulders or waist, eating with his one hand as if it was natural to have his arm around Clint.

If Clint would have known that inviting Banner to lunch would have become a great friendship with bi-weekly lunches and getting to know the Hulk personally without fear, Clint would have done it earlier.

"Now Bruce, I've made some adjustments to the potion. Hopefully this will allow for an easier transformation. Not quite so painful hopefully," Harry said handing over a vial.

The three of them had been working on Bruce's Hulk issue for a week or so, well Bruce and Harry have been while Clint spun in Harry's chair or napped in the hammock that Harry got for him until it was transformation time then Clint was alert and ready for action. However it wasn't need as apparently the Hulk trusted him and Harry and remained calm for the most part.

"I trust you Harry," Bruce said honestly and knock the vile shot down with a grimace.

Clint knew the taste as Harry as him taking potions all the time, whether for health or sickness or injury.

Clint stood next to Harry still alert and ready as Bruce breathed deep and began to change. So far it seemed to go smoother than the other times and faster as well.

When the Hulk stood before them, Hulk greeted them, "Magic Man and Hawk, I no hurt."

"That's good Hulk. Mind if we go through some exercises?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Hawk do them too?" Hulk asked looking at his friend.

"Yeah Big Guy, I'll do them to. What's first love?" Clint asked. He loved this part as it was fun watching Hulk do basic stretching.

"Windmill is first, five times going forward and five times going backwards," Harry did the exercise first demonstrating.

Clint knew that they were working on concentration and dexterity. Holding out his arms Clint waited for the Hulk to copy.

"Like this?" Hulk questioned copying the motions.

"Good job."

They continued doing these daily exercises with Hulk and Bruce was no longer quite as frightened about what would happen if the green guy made an appearance as Bruce kept vials of the revised Wolfsbane Potion. So the next time the Avengers were called up everyone was surprised when Hawkeye stood next to a calm Hulk waiting for Captain America to call out orders.

"Right Hawkeye, we need you up high, Stark perimeter, Hulk smash."

"Just smash? Why not protect Hawk?" Hulk questioned pointing to Hawkeye.

"No worries big guy! I'll be up high," Hawkeye comforted Hulk happy that he had a good friend like him.

"Magic Man be sad if hurt," Hulk looked down at Hawkeye with worry in his eyes.

"No worries Hulk, Birdie will be okay. We need you to protect the people," Ironman spoke seeing that Hulk could understand more than before.

Hulk nodded satisfied.

Later that night after successfully protecting the citizens with minimal damage(mostly Ironman who did the damage, as Hulk batted the enemy from the people he was protecting), Clint and Bruce were clinging their drinks together in celebratory as Harry order their usual pizza.

"Good job today Bruce," Clint clapped Bruce on the back.

"Yeah, it felt good to know I helped today rather than causing mayham and destruction," Bruce smiled pleased with himself.

"Yeah I almost thought you broke Rogers and Fury today," Clint laughed.

"Did you now?' Harry asked coming up behind Clint and resting his chin on Clint's shoulder.

"Almost," Bruce chuckled.

"Well now that we have solved that issue, what shall we do now?" Harry asked smiling.

"The same thing we do every night Pinky, try and take over the world," Clint started and Bruce joined in laughing only to stop at Harry's confused face.

"Don't tell me you don't know Pinky and the Brain," Clint questioned turning in his boyfriend's arms.

Harry shook his head ruefully.

"That's changing," Bruce announced walking over to the TV with the intention of finding Pinky and the Brain on Netflix, a must according to Clint.

"You honestly haven't seen it?" Clint questioned looking into his boyfriend's.

"My childhood wasn't the greatest, my relatives didn't exactly like me," Harry explained with a hint pain in his jade eyes.

Clint smiled sadly, "I know the feeling."

"Match made in heaven, we are," Harry kissed Clint softly on the lips.

"Come on it's starting, bring the pizza too!" Bruce shouted from his spot in the living room.

"I love you," Clint whispered as they broke the kiss.

"I love you too my little hawk," Harry smiled pressing another kiss to his lips before joining Bruce in the living room with the pizzas.

AN – People asked for Bruce/Hulk, hopefully it didn't disappoint! Thank you for the reviews! They make me feel awesome to be able to write something that make people smile.


	4. Does Capt Am ever sleep?

Steve Rogers was frustrated, he has seen most if not all the doctors and shrinks that Shield has provided and nothing has helped his displacement from coming from a different time period. The only time he hasn't felt out of place was during battles against enemies and even then there are times where Stark actually understood what was going on far better than he had. Like that instance with Banner and the rational Hulk. Stark understood immediately and adjusted the plan accordingly, while he has acting like a newbie! Steve shook his head at himself in disgust.

He was tired all the way around, he couldn't sleep without nightmares and spent most of his nights trying to understand this new era he woke up in. So far he was just confused as everything was different, phones the size of his hands that could things he couldn't even imagine, not only that but the instruction manuals were clear as mud to him. Then to get something to eat was almost impossible! The one machines never took his money and the mircowave made everything gooey; it is far easier just to eat some fruit or veggies instead.

As Steve continued to hit the bag, a thought came to him, he had bypassed Banner and that new doctor, Doctor Potter if he remembers right, in the hallway a few days ago and they were talking about helping Banner's problem which they obviously found something as the Hulk was a huge asset this past battle. Maybe Doctor Potter would be able to help him.

With a sudden intense determination, Steve strode out of the gym forgetting that it was five a.m. and most people should be asleep and made his way to the MedBay. Searching down the hallways looking for Doctor Potter's office, Steve finally found it and was surprised at the door being open and the light on. Looking inside Steve froze at the sight of Doctor Potter and Hawkeye in a loving embrace. They fit perfect like a puzzle piece. Dark and Light. It made Steve long for Bucky and his loneliness intensified, however his mind forgot that they were in a new era and hissed at the two in fear for them, "What are you doing? You could get caught!"

They apparently were aware of him as they casually broke apart and stared at him.

"Mr. Rogers this is the 21st century, things are far different," Doctor Potter calmly explained not letting go his Hawkeye as Doctor Potter's arms were wrapped possessively around him.

"But…how can you without caution?' Steve demanded his mind working over time as his eyes shifted around the room as if making sure no one else was around.

They both looked at him quizzically and Steve reformed his statement, "Embrace intimately without worrying?"

"Because most people here on the carrier are accepting and most don't want to disappoint Harry," Hawkeye answered slowly.

"But…but," Steve stuttered as he watched Doctor Potter turned to Hawkeye and pressed a chaste kiss to Hawkeye's lips and murmured, "Go do your workout with Natasha then we'll go to breakfast."

"kay, but I want to make waffles," Hawkeye whined and Steve was shocked at how different the usually calm and deadly archer was acting and made him ache for those scarce moments he had with Bucky.

"As long as we have fruit with it that's fine," Doctor Potter acquiesced smiling.

Hawkeye groaned good-naturedly and left the office but not before shooting a warning glance towards Steve.

"Please Mr. Rogers have a seat."

Steve shifted before sitting down facing the doctor across the desk.

"Now what can I do for you this early morning?"

Steve shifted once more uncomfortable now that he was here. He has heard it all before, what could make Doctor Potter different? An image of a relaxed Banner and calm Hulk entered his mind and began to talk.

"I can't sleep at night; I have nightmares from before and of ice. I'm tired both physically and mentally at trying to understand this new century. Every time I ask for help people just tell me it takes time and shove books or the newest technology at me and I'm tired of being alone," Steve was looking at his hands.

"Well it does take time," Doctor Potter began and Steve felt his hope falter at getting help, "however there are better ways of going about it."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked raising his eyes to meet Doctor Potter's.

"Well instead of all of this new technology they should have started you out simple; for example instead of the StarkPhone, you were no doubt given, you should have a basic cell phone where you can get used to just calling and maybe texting anywhere. Maybe instead of throwing books at you, maybe the History Channel or Discovery Channel to see it and get a visual or even having a guide. I almost think you should take some time off and go explore the world or at least the other states. I know it helped me to adjust when I just kinda throw myself into it."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked confused.

"Well, you've read my file right?" Doctor Potter asked staring at him.

"No?" Steve felt guilty when Doctor Potter rubbed his forehead.

"Wow someone with scruples," Doctor Potter muttered making Steve blush slightly, "Okay, so in a way I'm similar to Loki, I can do magic. However I'm not a god, I'm a wizard," Doctor Potter seemed to be searching for a way to explain.

"Like Merlin?" Steve volunteered. He remembered the fantasy stories his mother read to him as a child, hoping with a childish belief that magic was real and was disappointed when he met Loki.

"Exactly, I'm like his descendant and I didn't know anything about magic till I was 11 years old. I still haven't completely figured out magic as there is always more to learn just like technology is always evolving. It's a process. I was introduced to magic and was almost immediately thrown into a war."

"But you said you were eleven," Steve exclaimed forgetting about his own problems.

"I was 11 and fought in the war as a teen, I was the Wizarding World's hero, their Icon during those dark times. They either loved me or hated me. It was difficult as I barely new what was going on half the time. So anyways, I think I just might know what you're going through."

Steve smiled slightly, "So you think you can help me?"

"Yeah, first though is I'm going to give you something to help you sleep. When you are well rested, you will have a better perspective about life. I could ply you with chocolate, however it wouldn't help you the way to would help me and from the circles under your eyes, sleep would be better."

Steve watched fascinated as Doctor Potter went to his cabinet filled with various bottles and pulled out a vile.

"Now this is Dreamless Sleep and it's highly addictive. I'm giving you a low dosage twice a week. I want you to try to sleep on your own first before taking it. Do not take consecutively, but since you have to get it from me that won't be a problem. I want you to try and sleep today. Tomorrow we will get rid of your StarkPhone and get you a normal flip phone and maybe some other things as well."

Steve took the proffered vial and looked at the Doctor, "Thank you. And uh sorry about barging in earlier."

"No worries, however try to be more accepting or rather remember what time your in," Doctor Potter replied with a wink.

Steve blushed and quickly made his way out of the office towards his quarters. He knew he couldn't get to sleep and took the vial grimacing at the taste. He felt his eyes droop and barely made it to his bed before collapsing on it and falling into a deep sleep without a single nightmare.

Back in the Good Doctor's Office…

Harry chuckled slightly as Steve scurried out of his office before leaning back in his chair content to wait for his little hawk to drop from the rafters.

A few moments later Clint gracefully dropped down before walking over to Harry straddling his lap with his arms resting on Harry's shoulders while his fingers play with his hair.

"So…" Clint trailed off unsure what to say at what was revealed in both Harry's past and Roger's problems.

"You know there is such a thing as doctor/patient confidentiality," Harry stated settling his hands on Clint's waist with his thumb gently rubbing circles on the skin beneath the shirt .

"I don't gossip and we really are a match made in heaven, huh?" Clint spoke resting his head against Harry's.

"That we both have problems and our childhoods were ripped from us? But ultimately found something worthwhile that led to the other half of our souls?" Harry smiled nudging Clint.

"Pretty much," Clint gave a half smile, "By the way you know I will want to be with you tomorrow when you go out with Rogers."

"I know. You are possessive just as much as I am," Harry nipped at Clint's lower lip.

"Well if you weren't so damn hot," Clint muttered presses his hips against his boyfriend.

"Only for you my little hawk."

AN – so I had more ask for Steve's chapter, so here it is! Next I will be writing Loki by request. Hope y'all enjoyed it! Thank you for the reviews, you guys are awesome!


	5. Loki's Return Part One

"Four eights," Clint stated with his eyebrow quirked trying to bluff his way through his one eight and three twos.

Harry met his quirked eyebrow with narrowed squinting and his one eyebrow slightly raised.

Bruce nodded slightly as if thinking to himself.

"BS!" Steve called Clint out on his bluff seeing as he had one eight in his hand, causing Bruce and Harry to snicker since Steve wouldn't use the curse word as he was in the presence of two doctors. Since the get go Clint, Bruce and Harry have all tried to get the Super Soldier to curse but have failed epically. The game Bullshit was one of the attempts that turned into almost daily games as the four of them talked and bonded. Not only that but it helped to ease Steve's loneliness as well as homesickness playing cards with some buddies. Since the shopping trip with Clint and Harry, Steve had been adjusting better with his 'just a phone' cell and toaster oven. Clint had brought it up as they were passing an appliance store saying that if Steve didn't like things gooey than the toast oven was the way to go. Plus it was easier to operate as Steve only had to turn the dial to the heat settings and set the timer.

"Damnit!" Clint muttered grabbing the pile of cards shifting through them, "Sneaky love sneaky."

Harry smiled and shrugged and was about to call out his bluff when the overhead speaker came blaring overhead.

"AVENGERS TO THE WAR ROOM. REPEAT AVENGERS TO WAR ROOM."

Harry cocked an eyebrow looking around the group at the various groans.

"I bet its robots, it seems to always be some type of robots," Clint muttered viciously as he stood up and stretched.

"Well at least if its robot they are easier to destroy," Bruce reminded Clint in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Yeah unless they Stark-like robots, can't get a freaking shot in at them," Clint countered stomping over to his boyfriend.

"At least you're up high, those last robots had mean left hooks," Steve grumbled rubbing his jaw for phantom hurt before shrugging into his coat that had been draping over his chair.

Harry chuckled at their complaining, "Well keep me informed. And be careful. Especially you my little hawk."

Clint smiled and placed a chaste kiss to Harry's lip, "Hulk won't let harm come to me."

"Damn right," Bruce confirmed, "Harry is frightening when you are injured or sick."

"I'm not that bad!" Harry protested with a hint of a smile. Their last mission, the ones with the robots, had tuned disaster half way in and only Hulk and Ironman hadn't suffered any injuries. Clint had cuts and bruises all cross his body from the robots slamming into him once they climbed the roof to get to him. When the Avengers had limped home, Harry had been glowering as he stood in the hanger tapping his foot. Come to find out Stark had been relaying the battle to Fury and Harry watched some of it. Once Hawkeye came off the jet, Harry threw some healing spells at him, before dragging Clint out by his arm muttering about naughty Hawks getting in trouble and not listening to their boyfriends. While the others were feeling sympathy for Hawkeye they couldn't understand the wide grin Clint had been sporting as Harry man-handled him out the room.

Steve cocked his brow, "Yes you are."

"Don't you three have a place to be?" Harry humphed gathering the cards.

Bruce and Steve laughed as they left the room while Clint hugged Harry from the back burying his face in Harry's neck, "I like it when you get over-protective with me. Makes me feel wanted and loved."

"I will always want you Clint. I will always love you as well. Remember what I've said before, you're mine little hawk."

Clint smiled buried his face deeper into Harry's neck as Harry placed a comforting hand on Clint's head. Clint placed a kiss on Harry's neck whispering, "I'll be back."

"I know," Harry replied smiling.

As Clint slipped into the room, it was silent as the other three Avengers were staring at the solemn Thunder God.

"Thank you for joining us Agent Barton," Fury snarked, "Now Thor has some important news for us all."

"My brothers in Arms, I come baring distressing news, Loki has managed to escape," Thor looked remorseful as he delivered the news.

"What!? WHAT!?"

"Are you kidding ME?"

"And why are we just now hearing about it?" Fury asked rather calm.

"We have been searching for him for some time in the other realms and have found no trace of his presence in them and have concluded that Loki must have escaped and found his way here once more," Thor explained.

"Do you know where he is?" Steve asked trying to fight his temper.

"Alas, I do not," Thor sighed in resignation and ran a hand through his hair.

"How was he able to escape?" Stark demanded clenching his phone.

Thor's eyes darken just a bit, "The one who allowed his mind to be manipulated has been dealt with severely."

While the others were trying to keep calm and not yell at Thor, Bruce was trying to bring Clint back from his shock.

"Clint," Bruce spoke calmly, "It will be fine. Loki will not have that power over you again."

But Clint just sat there breathing shallowly and staring blankly into the distance as if reliving his time with Loki.

Bruce kept trying to break through to Clint but nothing he said could penetrate Clint's thoughts. Cursing Bruce signaled Steve who was looking at them in concern and mouthed "Get Harry".

Steve nodded and sprinted to Harry's office while Bruce kept trying to bring Clint back to the present. By the time Harry and Steve returned Stark was also trying but failing to bring Clint back while Thor and Fury were going over where Loki could be with Thor glancing towards the group with some concern showing in his eyes.

"Bruce what happened?" Harry asked as he began checking Clint's vital and eyes.

"Loki's back," Bruce answered allowing Harry to take care of Clint.

"This does not warrant this type of reaction though," Harry retorted brushing his fingers down Clint's face, allowing his touch to register in Clint's mind.

"Didn't you read the mission reports from the first Avengers Mission?" Stark questioned.

"I did, however it did not cover specifics," Harry grounded out.

"Legolas was possessed by Loki and was forced to do Loki's bidding till Black Widow knocked him out," Stark answered smugly at knowing more the doctor, he was still a little sore in all ways from his physical a few weeks back.

Something must have clicked in Harry's mind as suddenly Harry was forcing Clint to look at him in the eyes.

By this time Thor and Fury could not contain their curiosity and joined the group observing the doctor taking care of the archer. Whatever Harry was doing apparently pissed him off as the lights in the room burst into shattered piece.

As Harry stared into his little hawk's eyes, he performed a light legilimency spell scanning the surface thoughts. He watched as his Clint's body and mind were possessed by Loki and saw what Clint was made to do. Thankfully there were no sexual commands however there were enough hints about it. It made Harry's blood boil. Slipping out of Clint's mind Harry released a small amount of raw magic and directed it towards his love surrounding Clint as Harry picked him up and out of the chair before sitting there himself and cradling Clint's body close to his chest.

"My little hawk, Loki is to blame for those actions and deeds. You have nothing to fear since Loki is nothing but an ant to what my power can do. He will not harm you nor will he ever possess you again. Do you know why?"

There was a slight shake of Clint's head and Harry took it as progress, "Because you are mine and I protect what is mine. I want to protect your Marauder side, your junk food junkie side, even your OCD side. I want you to be you and will do anything and everything I can to make sure that you will never have choices taken from you like that again."

Harry could feel Clint come back a little bit more, "Plus I need someone to put up with my socks in bathroom habit. Someone to watch over me from the rafters. I need my little hawk to help me stay grounded."

"Don't forget the teacup," Clint smiled a little before snuggling closer and closing his eyes. When he opened them again Clint looked around and smiled at Bruce who was hovering and Steve who looked ready to attack someone. Cocking his head to the side, Clint noticed some glass on the floor and his eye twitched.

"Why is there broken glass on the floor?" Clint questioned looking at Thor and Stark.

"It wasn't us Birdie, blame your doctor," Stark huffed out trying to not look like he had been worried as well.

Clint looked back at Harry who had a reddish tint creeping up his neck.

"Harry…" Clint began causing several snickers behind him from their two friends.

"My magic may have reacted to my emotions," Harry explained coughing slightly, with a flourish of his hand though the glass repaired themselves in the light fixtures, "See no mess."

Clint narrowed his eyes and looked around, seeing that the mess was indeed cleaned up he joked, "At least it's not robots."

Causing Bruce and Steve to laugh as Harry shook his head while the others looked on confused.

AN – Part One of Loki's Return. Hehe. Hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you to all of the kick-ass reviewers! You guys are awesome!


	6. Part Two

In a restaurant that Stark had reserved for them to relax, Thor sat contemplating the new doctor, Doctor Potter as he watched his Brothers in Arm chat and joke with him. They each seem comfortable with the doctor even Stark though he was more snarkier than ever though. As he continued to study Doctor Potter, he felt there was something familiar about the Doctor and in a way it reminded him of Loki. He couldn't put his finger on it, but whatever the similarity was between the two, Doctor Potter turned out for the better it seemed.

The group was relaxing after a couple of days of searching for Loki and trying to figure where he could be hiding. Even Doctor Potter was helping as he seemed to be inquiring from his personal contacts. Thor was amazed at how hawks and owls seemed to carry mail for him at an highly efficient rate. However he was shocked at the mild manner Doctor when after reading one of his letters, he let out a loud and frustrated "Bloody F-ing HELL!" before storming off with Hawkeye following frowning worriedly.

When the two came back, Thor noticed both of them seemed more relaxed and Doctor Potter seemed more possessive of Hawkeye and Thor would have said something if not for the happy smile on Clint's face and how he leaned into the touch. Thor smiled faintly, happy to see that Hawkeye was faring so well after what his brother had put him through.

"Doctor Potter, if I may ask a question?" Thor asked when there was break in the conversation.

Doctor Potter laughed before responding, "You can call me Harry, Thor."

"Harry, then," Thor began before Stark interrupted him.

"What the hell? He gets to call you by your first name and I still have to call you by your last name?!" Stark exclaimed outraged drawing a few curious stares.

Harry merely raised his eyebrow, "He hasn't hit me on nor has he tried to come between Clint and I."

Thor looked at Stark with mild anger in his eyes that quickly turned to humor as Stark spluttered, "That! What- Still? You are still holding that against me? I learned my lesson after the Swedish He-man Nurse!"

Intrigued as he was, Thor really wanted his question answered, "Anyways Harry I was merely curious about your statement in the war room a few days ago."

Harry stilled tensing slightly causing Clint to frown in worry, "Oh?"

"Yes what did you mean by you are more powerful than Loki? My brother is incredibly resourceful and mischievous," Thor asked.

"Lets just say in the right circles, my name is revered, even though I have been out of the spotlight for several years," Harry replied relaxing and sipping his wine.

Thor thought to ask more but Bruce engaged the doctor in a subject he was not familiar with and sat back thinking of Harry's answer.

As the days past and turned into a week it seemed as the doctor became more agitated with the letters he received and seemed to be disappearing quite frequently. Thor started to worry for his friend Hawkeye until he happened upon a conversation between Clint and the recently returned Black Widow.

"How are things between you and the doctor?"

"Good, even though he has been leaving a little more often, he still comes back at night so I don't have to sleep alone."

"Still having trouble?"

"Only when he isn't there, but he knows that." Thor could hear the shrug in Clint's voice.

"Do you know what he is doing?"

"Yeah some investigating, he has been receiving answers from his inquiries and some have been disturbing. Some of the magical communities have been having an uprising. Apparently someone matching Loki's description has been leading them."

Thor's breathe caught, magic communities? If there were others like Loki then there would be chaos.

"C'mon we haven't sparred for a while."

"You're on."

A few days later as Thor was wandering around looking for a companionship the overhead speakers came on, "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE."

Rushing to the war room, Thor wasn't surprised to everyone ready for battle, he was surprised however that the doctor missing.

"Loki has been spotting in New York City with a group masked followers destroying the city. You will notice the followers holding pieces of wood-" Fury debriefed.

"So they are magical?" Clint interrupted.

"Correct, so do not let the beams of color light hit you," Fury replied making eye contact with each of them.

"Is Doctor Potter not magical as well, should he not help?" Thor questioned frowning.

"Potter should be joining you momentary in New York," Fury stated ominously ending the debriefing.

As the jet touched down and those who flew themselves gathered to together, staring at the approaching group of masked people laughing causing destruction with a dancing Loki leading the way causing his own mayhem with his staff.

"Alright Avengers, this an old enemy with new tricks. Beware and take care. Ironman stay out of the skies for now. We don't know how their magic works with your technology," Captain America said looking at the team.

"Hmm, when this over perhaps Potter and I should test out his magic against my suit," Ironman looked thoughtful for moment before looking at Hawkeye.

"As long as I can watch him kick your ass," Hawkeye grinned.

Bruce had transformed into the Hulk and said, "Magic Man win."

"Settle down kids," Captain America intoned watching the group got closer.

As the Loki came near, Thor looked straight at his brother and called out, "Why brother do you do this? Are you still angry from our youth?"

Loki laughed and pretend to wipe a tear from his eye, "That is rich, brother" Loki spat out, "Humans are nothing but insects on this glorious planet and I have found a few others that agree with me!"

"You will not further harm the citizens of this city!" Captain America shouted in warning.

"You cannot stop us!" Loki laughed and point his staff at the Avengers and his followers doing the same as they shouted out various spells.

However none of the spells hit the Avengers as they had braced for it as a light blue shimmering shield surrounded the group. Confused, everyone including Loki looked around but found they didn't need to as three males stood in between the Avengers and Loki. The three males were wearing black leather trenches made of leather that no one recognized with emblems stitched on the back and front. The middle one had untamed black and glowing green eyes, the male to the left had long white blond hair with silver molten eyes and to the right stood a male with tidy brown hair and soulful brown eyes.

"Harry?" Hawkeye whispered causing the Avengers to whip their heads to look at him before looking back at the three males.

"Hello my little hawk, allow my friends and I to take care of this problem," Harry said winking at Clint.

"Oh he is cute," The blond male cooed grinning.

"No wonder you couldn't stop blabbering about him during our weekly brunches," the burnet male teased.

"Yes I know my hawk is cute," Harry rolled his eyes, "Lets focus on our small problem here."

"Fine, fine, lets take care of those who have forgotten," the blonde turning back to Loki and his group now nervous looking masked followers.

"Really Dragon, you can question him all you like afterwards," Harry replied shifting his stance to one of fighting.

"Can Gryffin participate as well Phoenix?" Dragon asked mirroring Harry's stance.

"Phoenix doesn't have a choice, taking this long to introduce us. I say he is embarrassed by us," Gryffin taunted adopting his own fighting stance.

"Nay I think he was too busy getting it on with his hawk, plus you know how primal he gets over those he loves," Dragon casually stated.

"I'm gonna take you two off the family list if you won't focus on the problem," Harry growled.

"Hey!" one of the masked followers called.

"WHAT!?" All three of them growled eyes glowing looking back at Loki's group.

"Are you really THEE Phoenix, Gryffin and Dragon?" he asked fidgeting.

The three males arched their brows before opening their palms allowing black flames to appear.

"Oh shit! I'm out of here," he shouted apparating away along with two thirds of the group leaving Loki and a few followers.

"Who are you mortals?" Loki demanded having seen the power these three males before him by reputation.

"We are the Protectors of all that are Magical," Dragon called out.

"What makes you think this is your battle and not the Avengers," Loki sneered.

"One: you involved our people in your plans. Manipulated them to your will. Two: You are a pretender worse than the ex-Dark Lord," Gryffin explained.

"Do you honestly think you can match that of a Great God?" Loki jeered raising his staff.

"In the words of my friend the Hulk, Puny God," Harry replied flicking his wrist at the followers who stayed behind bringing front and center.

"Last chance for you to leave," Harry warned staring each in their eyes.

"Last chance for you to go back to your families," Gryffin cautioned his eyes reflecting the fear the followers were begining to fear.

"If you do not leave now, you forfeit your soul and body in a foolish endeavor," Dragon told them flexing his muscles allowing sparks to fall from his fingertips.

All but two left who raced backed to Loki's side shouting, "It is you who will regret not following us! The muggles are polluting the purity that is magic!"

"Bloody Hell, not again," Harry murmured, "Are you serious?"

"Why do you not listen to him?" Loki asked curious.

"Because without the muggles we would die out and essentially pollute the magic," Dragon explained.

"Interesting, however that is not why we are here!" Loki shouted pointing his staff allowing a pulse of blue streams free.

The Avengers breathe caught. They had been watching the exchange with growing interest especially when the banter was about their own Hawkeye. However seeing the staff glow blue and shooting an electric blue bolt towards Harry, Hawkeye went to move, but Hulk held Hawkeye tight saying, "Watch."

And watch they did as the Harry deflecting the beam as if it was nothing. Flicking it away without a worry.

"Is that it?" Harry called out tauntingly causing Dragon and Gryffin to shake their heads as if they were annoyed by Harry's antics. Hawkeye thought it was funny though.

Loki let out a frustrated snarl and was aiming his staff again when one of followers that stayed behind whispered into Loki's ear. As Loki listened the Avengers watched as a twisted smile of pleasure played across Loki's feature.

"I fear for your boyfriend Hawkeye," Thor stated as he has seen the look before on Asgaard.

"Harry can handle it," Hawkeye whispered slightly desperately.

"I challenge Harry Potter known as Phoenix to a duel," Loki called out stepping forward.

Harry grinned as Dragon and Gryffin face palmed, "Challenge accepted. Should Loki, God Lies and Mischief, lose whether by death or forfeit, he shall forever lose his magic here on Earth and should he ever attack Earth he shall lose his magic and life."

"Shall Phoenix lose, he shall swear on his life and magic never to interfere with my plans on Earth, that he shall sit by and watch the destruction of his planet and people if I so choose, knowing he had the power to help stop it."

Together Loki and Harry said, "So mote it be."

Harry turned to look at his two brothers in arms, "If I lose protect Hawkeye and the rest of Avengers. I have come to look on them as a dysfunctional family."

Dragon scoffed even though there was a hint of worry in his silver eyes, "Like you could lose. Besides you need to protect your boyfriend yourself."

Gryffin cuffed Dragon behind his head, "Do not fear Phoenix, should something happen, we will look after them."

Hawkeye heard the conversation between the three wizards and push his way between the small group, "What the hell did you mean if you lose?"

"There is always someone bigger, better, or stronger. He is a god, even if he is a puny and cowardly one. Cowards usually live more than one life," Harry replied wrapping his arms around his little hawk.

Dragon snorted, "Unless you're freaking Harry Potter who is the only to conquer death and beat impossible odds continuously."

"Don't sell yourself short Draco, you have done the same," Harry teased.

"Come on Potter, surely you are not afraid and must stand behind some muggles," one of the masked wizards taunted.

Giving Hawkeye a quick kiss and a wink, Harry strode to the middle but not before Gryffin caught his arm, "Do not let him get to you. He is known as a liesmith and silvertongue for a reason."

"My emotions are my strength, Nev."

Thor watched as Hawkeye's boyfriend went to the middle to face his brother. He heard what was said between the four of them and hoped for his friend's sake that the faith Harry's friends in him were true. Today Thor would find out if Harry was warrior and indeed worthy of Hawkeye's love.

The Avengers watched as their doctor and Loki met in the middle and turned so they were back to back before walking ten paces then facing each other.

"I look forward to conquering this world without your interference," Loki taunted readying his staff.

Harry merely tilted his head in acknowledgement before shifting into his ready stance, "Whenever Loki."

Loki sneered began his assault sending various spells and power at Harry who gracefully missed each and every one of them.

"Why do you dodge my spells? Are you a coward?" Loki called out powering his staff once more.

Clint watched in fascination and horror at the beams of light flying towards his love. He knew his love was powerful, he could feel the magic roll off of Harry when they made love or when was angry but seeing him in action was different. He could not deny that the way Harry moved was beautiful.

"Or perhaps you are worried about losing and not being able to protect your little love?" Loki jeered, "Maybe you are not man enough to satisfy him."

Harry kept calm focusing on moving waiting for a prime time to attack. During the war he had learned patience in dealing with magic. It can't be rushed. Seeing an opening as Loki laughed at whatever he had said, Harry sent several spells at once, "Confundus! Immobulus! Flipendo!"

Loki had managed to miss all but the last being thrown back was not fun. Returning to his feet Loki duplicated himself sending his copies to attack.

Harry flicked his hand, "Finite Incantatem."

Loki growled as his doubles disappeared and hissed, "You know your little boyfriend was amazing in my service. Too bad I wasn't able to sample him if you know what I mean."

Harry blinked as if questioning what had just been said just barely missing the attack Loki sent.

"I think that shall be part of plans is to see just how good the hawk is. He must be good if you deem him worthy."

Harry felt a familiar rage course through him as Loki continued to list the things he wanted to do to his little hawk. He felt the god's magic hitting him and bouncing off.

Back with Draco and Neville, Clint was growing tense as the duel continued trying to relax and let the reassurances from Harry's friends calm him, however it was far from reassuring.

"This is a piece of cake for Harry, Clint. It's not like when he fought the basilisk and nearly died," Draco drawled.

"Or when he actually died during the war and came back," Neville causally stated tracking Harry's movements.

"Not helping guys," Clint ground out watching as his love suddenly stood still.

"Oh shit," Draco muttered, "Not good, not good."

"Clint please go stand beside the Hulk," Neville requested twisting his hands in a complicated pattern with Draco joining building a blue dome over the Avengers.

"What's happening?" Thor questioned in a booming voice.

"Loki just tripped Harry's primal side," Neville explained.

"Magic man become like me?" Hulk asked watching Harry as the beams of blue light bounced off of him.

"Kinda," Draco answered, "More like he is going to do some serious damage."

"Can we stop it?" Captain America asked concerned for his friend.

"Not while they are dueling. For your sake Thor, I hope Loki forfeits otherwise Harry may just kill him," Neville said sympathetically even though he wished for Loki's death for pushing his brother this far.

Harry felt his magic raise before releasing in a shockwave knocking Loki off his feet giving Harry the split seconds he need to apparate to Loki as he stood and Harry grabbed Loki's staff and exploding it in his grip, tossing it away. Grabbing Loki by his coat, Harry delivered a solid blow to Loki's face. One that would have knocked Loki down but Harry's grip kept him upright.

Thor watched as Harry rained punch after punch to Loki's face feeling remorse that his brother could not learn when to stop.

Harry raised his fist to deliver a finishing punch when he made eye contact with Loki and was pulled into Loki's mind watching as memories flew past. Seeing his time of being rescued by the Chitauri only to be held captive and broken down wishing for vengeance and be possessed.

Pulling from Loki's mind, Harry gazed down at the swelling face of Loki and spoke, "Forfeit and I will removed the alien force from your mind and allow you to have a chance to redeem yourself to mother magic."

Harry watched the struggle into Loki's face fighting whatever was possessing him and whispered, "I forfeit."

Harry moved his hand from Loki's coat and held Loki's face and delving back into Loki's mind searching for the Alien force and expelling it from Loki's mind never noticing the scream that tore from Loki's lips as the it left.

Clint had heard what Neville had said about Harry killing Loki and while he thought the bastard deserved it he didn't want his love to taint his hands. As he watch his boyfriend come close to finishing Loki off something happened as time stood still and as Harry spoke softly his voice carried and Clint knew that Loki's life has been spared when the whispered words of 'I forfeit' were spoken.

None of the Avengers were ready for the piercing scream Loki let out before falling to the ground and Harry staggering.

Neville and Draco released the dome as Draco commented, "He did it again. Doing the opposite of what's expected of him."

"Shows that he is truly a good person inside and out," Neville replied thoughtfully.

"Harry has shown more compassion towards his enemy than most I have seen. He is a worthy protector and will gladly call him brother," Thor stated to the other two wizards before rushing to his brother.

"Magic man ok?" Hulk questioned before shrinking down to Bruce, "Where's Clint?"

Looking around, they spotted Clint engulfed in Harry's arms nearly supporting Harry's weight. Bruce and Steve quickly made their way over ignoring Draco and Neville's warnings.

"Don't touch Clint! He's still primal!" Neville shouted rushing after them.

"Damn idiots," Draco muttered.

"Great we have another Captain America goody two shoes," Tony sighed letting his armor melt away.

"Yeah, as much as it gets on our nerves, we need them," Draco agreed holding out his hand, "Draco Malfoy."

"Tony Stark," Tony returned the hand shake, "Should we go join the hug fest?"

"I suppose so," Draco turned to walk towards the groups with Tony right beside him.

**AN –Wow, that was long. Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	7. Shwarma

Neville sat next to his husband at a Sharwma Restaurant stifling his smile at his brother's caveman tendencies. He had a feeling that there was going to be a bonding ceremony shortly. Looking around at the apparent usual hangout after a victory, Neville was not inclined to include it into his schedule very often. He was thankful that Thor had declined the meeting in favor of watching over his brother in the Med-Bay, Thor had a way about him that drew stares, whether his slightly louder than normal voice to his large stature. Neville just wanted to blend in with the others and enjoy the night.

"Harry I think you can let Clint go now," Neville stated sipping his drink and relaxing into the chair. He had just seen Harry sniff Clint's neck again with in the last minute.

"No," Harry muttered wrapping his arm around Clint's waist a little tighter.

"It's okay Neville. This is nothing new," Clint laughed indulging his love. He loved knowing he mattered so much to Harry.

"Harry just bond with him already," Draco snapped laying his arm around Neville's chair.

The look Harry gave Draco had Steve and Bruce cringing. They had seen that look before when they tried protesting some sort of medical treatment.

"If it wasn't for me Draco, you would be still twiddling your thumbs over Neville," Harry stated making Draco wince then wince again as his hubby stomped on his foot.

"So Neville, how did you and our doctor here meet?" Bruce asked both curious and steering the conversation away from the two male wizards glaring at each other.

"We go way back when we were all scrawny and awkward," Neville glanced at his brother and husband when they cringed at the memories. He knew that they both had some guilt left from how they treated each other in the beginning even though they have been many adventures facing perils and death more than any other.

"We all attended the same boarding school in Scotland," Harry explained stroking Clint's side his thumb slipping beneath Clint's shirt to stroke some skin, needing the contact.

"We didn't get along at all for the first couple of years. Wasn't for lack of trying though," Draco added huffing playing with some of Neville's neck hairs.

"Good Merlin, are you still miffed about that?" Harry asked rolling his eyes even though he shifted slightly belying his guilt.

"No but it's fun to get a rise from you using that," Draco shrugged eating a little more.

"What does Draco mean Potter?" Tony asked eyes alight with curiosity.

"He still calls you Potter?" Draco asked incredulously, turning to face Tony, "What the hell did you do to warrant that?"

"May have hit on him a few times. In my defense I didn't know he was with Clint till after the second come on," Tony defended himself.

Neville laughed, "Oh hahahaha…hahahhaha mwahahahahahahah… …ha, that is awesome!"

Draco clapped his husband on the back grinning as well. One does not simply hit on a taken Harry Potter.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Fine you can call me Harry, and Draco tried to be friends with me the first time we met but he was obnoxious and reminded me of unpleasant memories of grade school."

"So Harry, I take it you and your friends have been through some adventures to have that type of knowledge and faith in each other? Right Harry?" Tony joked trying to bring Harry out of his pit of memories.

"Merlin, I'm gonna regret letting you use my name?" Harry muttered burying his face into Clint's neck.

Clint chuckled and turned a bit and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry's lips.

"Mmm thank you my little hawk," Harry smiled holding Clint closer.

Neville having finally calmed down answered Tony's question, "Yeah after our fourth year we had some grand adventures."

"No thanks to weasel and know-it all," Draco snarled quietly into his drink.

Steve frown and was about to question it when Harry the question in his eyes and answered, "Some false friends that betrayed me. And lets leave it at that please? This was to celebrate!"

Harry raised his glass, Clint immediately followed along with his brothers. Bruce and Tony followed with Steve meeting Harry's gaze before nodding and raising his glass.

"To New Friends and New Beginnings!"

"Cheers!" As everyone clanked their glasses.

Later that night…

Clint and Harry were laying naked in bed. To be more accurate Clint was laying underneath Harry who was laying on Clint with his head resting on Clint's chest and arms wrapped tightly around Clint's waist with no intention of ever letting go.

"You know that I'm here and not leaving," Clint remarked combing his fingers through his love's hair.

"I know but its hard to get Loki's words out of my mind," Harry responded nuzzling Clint's tummy making him laugh a little.

"I love you," Clint sighed smiling feeling the intense love Harry had for him.

"I love you too my little hawk," Harry pressed kisses to Clint's soft skin.

"Your brothers were quite entertaining," Clint commented a little while later tracing random words on Harry's back.

"That's good because you are now expected at the weekly brunches," Harry murmured drowsily soaking up Clint's warmth.

"Like that will be a chore?" Clint teased gently as he lightly scratched Harry's back.

"Only when you have missions," Harry grumbled good-naturedly almost purring.

Clint chuckled pressing a kiss to Harry's hair, "Silly love. Go to sleep you've had a big day."

"Only because you said so, my little hawk," Harry yawned snuggling deeper and pulling the blankets up.

"Exactly my big strong wizard," Clint smiled chuckled silently feeling Harry's smile against his stomach.

**AN – Thank you for all your support and reviews you guys are great! I'm thinking of another chapter with Loki and Harry helping him? What would you guys like?**


	8. Thor asks Movie cuddles

Thor was watching his brother from their doorway as Loki just sat in their room staring out the window. He wished he knew how to help his brother. Unfortunately Loki has always had a mind of his own and did not appreciate Thor's way of helping. He had thought about asking Dr. Banner about helping his brother as the doctor was knowledgeable but when it came down to it, Thor had asked Banner how he gained his new confidence within his self. He had been surprised at the answer.

"Harry helped me. He gave me the tools and stayed by my side helping me along the way," Banner answered looking away from his microscope to look up at the Thunder God.

"But why did you need his help? At our first battle you had control over self just fine?" Thor questioned. There had been nothing wrong with the Hulk, he fought as a warrior should!

Banner stared off into space for a moment before meeting Thor's stare, "I never felt truly in control and worried where I would wake up next and what destruction I had caused. Harry helped with that and I found a family with him and Clint."

Thor had been dumbfounded and wandered the halls till he bumped into Captain America who was walking down the hallway texting on his phone wearing jeans and a tee shirt.

"It is good to see you adapting to this modern technology Captain," Thor smiled as Steve glanced up.

"Haha thanks. How is your brother?" Steve asked politely pocketing his phone.

"He is not himself, I fear I cannot help him," Thor answered heavily, he truly wished to help his brother.

"I am sorry for that. I'm sure that we will eventually see the Loki you see," Steve replied tilting his head.

"If I may ask, how are you coping so well?"

"I found somebody who was willing to take the time to help me," Steve glanced at pocket as it vibrated.

"Who was this person?" Thor questioned curiously, "and do you think they could help my brother?"

"Well Harry did. I'm sure he could help Loki, however make sure to consider what Loki did to Clint, whether possessed or not," Steve cautioned as he excused himself and continued down the hallway.

Thor shook his head from his memories and turned to leave to seek out the Doctor. He knew he already owed Doctor Potter a debt as he not only spared his brother but saved him from possession. Harry would be truly a worthy man to accept this boon from Thor and would be more worthy than some gods.

Arriving at the Doctor's office, Thor knocked before entering and seeing Harry at his desk tapping away on laptop with weird symbol on it of three W's.

"Doctor Potter," Thor began.

"You can call me Harry, Thor," Harry interrupted with a smile.

"My apologies, but for this discussion I believe formality would best suited as I require your professional help," Thor stated nervously fidgeting with his hand a habit that annoyed his brother endlessly.

"Mr. Odinson you have my attention. Please be seated," Harry gestured to his leather chairs in front of his desk.

"Doctor Potter, I ask for your help with my brother," Thor asked once seated.

"Is your brother ill?" Harry questioned bringing his fingertips together.

"Nay, not physically, however he has yet to speak, even in insult. For quite some time, my brother seems to have harbored ill-feelings towards me and our family," Thor explained meeting Harry's gaze.

"Shouldn't a therapist be dealing with this type of situation? I am merely a doctor of medicine," Harry questioned honestly.

"I feel Loki would not accept help from a stranger," Thor answered seriously as he had already thought of that venue.

"And you feel that he would accept that help from me?" Harry seemed skeptical.

"There is something about you that reminds me of my brother, however instead of letting it consume you like Loki, you conquered it and became a person truly worthy of godhood," Thor explained trying to get his point across, "I am not a man of words, but I ask you for help."

"I will need to think about this, as I need to make sure that I can remain professional when dealing with Loki and not letting my primal side emerge, due to past transgression against my hawk whether of his own free will or not," Harry stated seriously.

"That is all I ask Doctor Potter," Thor nodded his head in thanks and left. Leaving a serious Harry behind contemplating the ramifications of helping Loki.

"Clint, my love, you are free to drop down," Harry intoned smiling.

Clint gracefully dropped from his perch with petulant expression as he stood with his arms crossed.

"Sparing his life is one thing, but this is whole different thing. I don't like it," Clint spoke sounding both cross and peevish.

Harry chuckled and stood from his seat. Wrapping his arms around his little hawk, Harry nuzzled Clint's neck and apparated them to their quarters and moved to their couch, sitting down with Clint straddling Harry's lap.

"What is really the matter love?" Harry brushed his fingers above Clint's ear.

Clint gazed into those bright green eyes and sighed dropping his head into Harry's neck as he murmured, "I have a mission I need to go on with Natasha and I don't like leaving you where Thor will try and talk you into it and where Loki can attack. I know you can handle them just fine but what if Loki tries something and takes you away?"

Harry smiled slightly knowing that his hawk couldn't see and pressed a kiss to Clint's head and wrapped his arms around him tighter.

"Nothing will take me away from you," Harry whispered.

"But he's magical and a god. Puny one but still," Clint muttered trying to bury his face deeper into Harry's neck.

"If I wanted someone magical, there's a whole world out there. And who wants a god when I can have you?" Harry asked skimming his fingers beneath Clint's shirt.

"I'm messed up though, I've killed and will kill again. My past isn't great; don't even get me started on my looks," Clint began breaking down.

"Clint, I'm not as innocent you seem to believe. I know you've heard about some of my past it isn't sunshine and daisies. You are handsome, and unbelievably sexy. You are a good person, far more than that of Loki who is a god. If Loki is a god, then I would rather stay a mortal and bond with a mortal who killed and will kill again protecting the innocents," Harry replied in a low soothing tone.

Clint smiled and Harry could feel it against his neck.

"Now since it's been settled that you are mine and I am yours. Should I help Loki? I won't do it if you don't want me too," Harry asked tickling Clint's sides making him squirm on his lap.

"Yes and no. Yes, if he had been possessed than he needs help adjusting and Thor was distraught and serious about wanting your help. However no because he possessed and used me against my team," Clint replied resting his head on his love's shoulder.

"How about you hang in the rafters with me as I talk with Loki till you have to leave and when you come back?" Harry suggested ghosting his hand beneath Clint's waist band.

"I can do that?" Clint's reply was slightly breathy as Harry's hands on skin where they were roaming were affecting him.

"Yes. You are security against a suspected villain," Harry smirked as Clint began rubbing against him.

"I like it. Okay," Clint breathed out arching slightly as his love's hand slipped far in his pants.

Harry leaned in and captured Clint's pink lips in an easy caress, leisurely taking his time when they were interrupted.

"Harry, are you going to help Loki?" Came Bruce's voice.

"Will that be alright? He won't attack you?" Came Steve's voice.

"You don't have to help him, they technically owe you Harry," Came Tony's voice.

Releasing his little hawk's lips, Harry's head fell back to the couch as Clint's forehead touched his chest. He knew that their friends turned family meant well.

"Why don't you guys take a seat," Harry gestured and Bruce and Steve immediately took either side of Harry turning towards them with worried looks as Tony sat on the coffee table in front of the couple.

"Yes I am going to help him, however while Clint is here he will be keeping watch," Harry explained rubbing Clint's hip bones with his thumbs.

"Why would you help him?" Tony questioned looking Harry in eye.

"I have already given him a second chance and Thor asked in serious manner portraying his worry for his brother. I was once told love conquers all."

"The anger and hatred he felt while possessed just didn't disappear more than likely it was amplified," Bruce stated, "What if he attacks you, lashing out."

Harry understood Bruce was giving voice to his own fears when Harry had helped in the beginning remembering and questioning if Loki would do the same.

Harry removed an arm from Clint and pulled Bruce into his side, "Then we will set up protective measures to make sure he can't. And when Clint isn't here you may become the security."

Bruce leaned into Harry's comforting touch resting on Harry shoulder soaking up the confidence that things will be fine.

"Can I join as well?" Steve asked from his other side.

Harry smiled understanding different questions incorporated into the one and pulled Steve in for a hug as well, "Of course."

"What if he didn't want to change?" Tony questioned seriously staring Harry straight in the eye.

"Then I will have tried and wait until he is ready," Harry answered steadily.

"What if he wanted to change but was afraid of change and reactions; that people will still judge him on past actions?" Tony asked with a hint of desperation that Harry picked up on.

"Then we will be his support group. We will be there for him when things get hard, tell people off for judging him," Harry answered knowing that Tony was referring to himself rather than Loki.

Tony smiled a little and relaxed.

"Are you guys gonna leave?" Clint questioned his from his position feeling Harry's chuckles beneath his cheek. He understood that his love has become their center, but he really wanted to feel and do the horizontal tango with his Harry.

Bruce shook his head, Steve smiled apologetically and Tony merely sat down by Harry's leg and stretched his legs out under the coffee table.

Clint huffed and stood up, "Then I get to pick out the movie."

Harry laughed and ushered everybody up, explaining when they groaned, "I'll make the couch big enough to fit all of us comfortably."

"I'll go make popcorn," Steve offered as Tony disappeared.

"And I'll get drinks," Bruce said following Steve into the kitchen.

Harry shook his head as he concentrated on making the couch longer so that it looked more a bed so everyone can sit and stretch their legs as well as having Clint between his own legs.

'"Did you mean what you said?" Tony asked suddenly with pillows in his arms.

"Yes Tony. If you want to change or even just be yourself when you are here, Clint and I will support you. You know Bruce and Steve will as well. Natasha would as well if she was ever here," Harry replied sitting in the middle of the couch bed, snagging a few pillows for behind his back.

Tony went to protest but actually stopped and thought about it, "So if I like to cuddle…?"

"As long as it is platonic, then there will be no problem," Harry answered lifting his arm.

Tony slowly made his way to Harry's side snuggling in.

"Is that why you flit around so much?" Harry asked watching Tony melt into his side.

"Partly. I want touch and contact, besides Pepper it doesn't come free," Tony replied curling up slightly so that more of his back was touching Harry side and Harry's arm was on his chest.

"You realize that Bruce and Steve are cuddle bugs as well right?" Clint questioned coming into the room and popping the movie into the player before moving to sit in between Harry's legs.

At Tony's disbelief, Clint nodded smiling, "We, meaning Bruce, Steve, Harry and I, have regular movie nights and cuddle. Bruce moreso than Steve but Steve is still adjusting slightly."

Before anything else could be said Bruce and Steve came back with everyone's favorite soda and popcorn. Steve took his customary side relaxing close to Harry so if he wanted to lay his head down on Harry's shoulder he could while Bruce just kinda wiggled his way in between Tony and Harry leaning more on Tony and Clint started the movie.

It was the best night Tony's life.

**AN – Alright I'm stopping here. I know you guys have been patiently waiting for an update. Next Chapter will be dealing with Loki. I felt Tony needed part of his own chapter since he got shafted in the beginning. Thank you to all who have reviewed! You are guys are so awesome! Thank you!**


	9. Healing Begins

Classical music was floating in the air, soft and airy, giving a relax atmosphere as Doctor Harry Potter was relaxing at his desk reviewing emails sent from his two favorite pranksters who had gotten themselves into a predicament of having horse tails attached to their rear ends. He was giving them medical advice as to how to reverse the transformation as it was done by a potion for a new candy when Loki walked through the door stone faced and sat in the leather chair in front of the desk mechanically. Harry paused for a moment allowing his little hawk to finish reading from his spot in the ceiling before closing his laptop.

"Mr. Odinson," Harry began as he faced his newest challenge.

"Loki will suffice," came a terse reply from the god in front of him.

Harry paused for a moment before continuing, "Loki, then, your brother is concerned for you."

Harry watched as Loki's left eyebrow twitched while remaining silent.

"He says you are not being social."

Silence greeted his statement.

"Nor are you being insulting or causing mischief."

"You have a bird in your duct," Loki pointed raising his eyebrow.

"A hawk to be exact," Harry tilted his head deciding to see where this topic will go.

"Is that not against your human medical policies?"

"Hawks are very protective of their mates," Harry countered.

"Wouldn't that be tedious?" Loki questioned.

"Why would it be? Hawks enjoy staying with their mates and protecting their territory," Harry answered gauging how this was related to Loki.

"Wouldn't falcons be better?" Loki stared straight at Harry and Harry felt as if his answers were being weighted.

"What do you mean?"

"Wouldn't you want to travel? Not being stuck in single place?" Loki asked, eyes intense searching for an answer.

"I enjoy being with my hawk especially when we are at home. I feel no need for adventure, even though it seems to find me. I don't feel stuck seeing as I am right where I want to be," Harry answered mind turning over Loki's questions. Was Loki feeling stuck or imprisoned? Did he feel with Thor always about and watching him that he has no freedom?

"You don't feel suffocated?"

Harry gave pause as he thought about it. Yes Clint was always watching him from up high and liked to be near him at every given moment but Harry enjoys it as he loves knowing that Clint cares about him just as much he does about Clint.

"No," Harry simply answered, "I feel free knowing that I have someone that loves me so much to want to be with me."

Loki's searching eyes grew blank as Loki withdrew into himself, quiet once more. Silence settled in the room for a few moments before Harry spoke again.

"You know that falcons mate for life, same as hawks, however falcons travel to new places together. So they don't have to be alone in their travels," Harry ventured hoping to gain a reaction.

All he got was twitch of an eyebrow, and apparently it was the end of today's discussion as Loki swept out of the office.

Clint gracefully full from his spot only to lean over Harry resting his chin on Harry's shoulders with his arms crossed and whispered, "I feel freedom as well."

Harry smiled contentedly as he pondered over Loki's words. He knew that he would have consider Loki's words carefully as they were Loki's weapons.

It took another couple of days for Thor to convince Loki to return to Doctor Potter's office and as it were it was Tony's day for security since Clint left the day before with much procrastination. However Tony's way of watching over the good doctor was to set up Jarvis in the office and watch from a room close by seeing as Tony found the ceiling and air ducts to be uncomfortable.

Like last time Loki walked through the door and took a seat staring at Harry as Harry finished up some papers from his bank. He was adding his little hawk to his accounts fully as well as commissioning a bonding cuff. His brother was right, a bonding was in the near future.

"That is an interesting design," Loki commented voluntarily as he observed Harry's desk and papers.

"Most are ancient runes for protection and love," Harry answered shuffling his things together and placing inside his drawer away from prying eyes unaware that his guest tensed once more.

"What use is love when it just betrays you?" Loki spat out, his body laced with tension.

"Not all love betrays you," Harry calmly answered leaning back in his chair.

"All love is petty words, woven in lies."

Arching an eyebrow, Harry asked, "Being a lies-smith you must know all about love then."

Loki merely glared off in a corner.

"Why do you feel as if love betrayed you?"

Silence greeted the question.

"Tell me what betrayals you have faced to be so turned off of love?" Harry questioned steepling his fingers.

Loki's eyes flickered in Harry's direction before resuming their previous spot.

"Did your mentor betray you for the supposedly greater good? Did your mentor betray you for greed? Perhaps your friends went behind your back in planning your death to obtain your wealth? Perhaps your father figure never saw you but only as a replica of his deceased friend? Tell me what betrayals you have suffered?"

Loki had taken to staring sullenly at Harry as he asked his questions before asking one of his own, "If you have suffered those slights how can you still love your hawk or even have friends like the Man of Iron that is watching you?"

Harry was silent as he thought over his answer. He thought of Hermoine and Ron as plotted his demise during his fourth year and fifth year, he thought of Dumbledore blindly sacrificing him so as to rid the world of his previous mistake, Tom Riddle. He thought of Sirius never truly seeing him, but always seeing his father. Why didn't he become turned off of love? Because as Hermoine and Ron tore out his heart, the Slytherin Prince and True Gryffindor helped to put it back before it could die. As Dumbledore prepared him to meet death without being informed, Severus overcame his own hatred for his father and helped Harry to become informed; teaching him as Dumbledore should have done. Sirius always saw James, but Remus saw Harry.

"I always had someone else in my corner cheering me on just like you had Thor," Harry answered simply, "Just like I will be there for Iron Man and the rest of my family."

Loki's lip curled into a sneer, "Thor was never there! He was always being trained with the warriors. He was the golden boy and could do no wrong."

"Are you looking on past memories with tinted glasses? Perhaps you should revisit those memories without any tinted shades," Harry advised carefully.

Loki jumped from his chair with a snarl but before he could do more a faint whirling of pulse gun could be heard from the doorway.

Loki sneered before blanking his face and strode from the room but not before whispering maliciously, "Everyone will betray you," into Iron Man's ear.

Tony allowed his partial Iron Man suit to melt from his hand into the metal bracelet on his wrist as he stared at the ground.

"Tony?"

Tony didn't answer as he replayed Loki's and Harry's conversation. Would Harry betray him? Them? He didn't notice when Harry stood before him.

Tony looked into Harry's green eyes and Harry moved wrapping Tony in a hug and apparating them to the couch in Harry's and Clint's quarters. Sitting down with Tony sitting sideways on his lap with his feet resting on the rest of the couch, Harry held Tony letting him come to his own conclusion.

As time ticked by, Tony came to a conclusion and told Harry as such, "You would never betray us."

"Never," Harry agreed tightening his hold on the fragile man as he saw Bruce and Steve quietly slip into the living room.

"In some ways you are more than what I could have hoped for in a friend or in a mentor. Obi was always there but it was more like he was using me for his own gain. But I craved the attention so that I didn't care," Tony confessed hiding his face in Harry's shoulder knowing he was allowed to be himself and not be ridiculed.

"You're safe with me. With us," Harry murmured letting the healing silence settle over them as Bruce slipped between the arm rest and Tony's back wrapping an arm around Tony's waist while Steve sat on the other side placing Tony's feet on his lap wrapping a hand around Tony's ankle.

"We're here for you Tony," Bruce whispered as Steve tightened his hold on Tony's ankle before removing Tony's shoes and his own settling his feet on the coffee table ready for a long night of comfort.

After a few minutes of silent comfort, Harry raised his hand palm up and caught the remote when it came flying to him, startling his companions.

Harry winked, "Don't tell Clint, he hates it when I'm this lazy."

Bruce laughed, Steve chuckled and Tony grinned happy to have this comfort that has long been denied to him.

AN – hehe I was going to try to do all of it in one chapter but it was taking too long, so here one part of it! Also I did some research about Loki and his animal forms and stumbled upon the fact that Loki would at times become a falcon. So yeah. Let me know how you liked it!


End file.
